


Mackóm

by Lizzie01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie01/pseuds/Lizzie01
Summary: Stiles bevallja Dereknek, hogy ő voltaképpen egy mackó. :D Vajon hogyan fogadja ezt Derek?vérmedve!Stiles és vérfarkas!Derekszerepel benne, remélem, tetszeni fog.Egy kép alapján ídódott a történet, amelynek linkjét a blogomon megtaláljátok.Lizzie01 livejournal oldalaTudom, kissé furcsa Stilesra maciként gondolni, de nem tudtam elmenni a kérés mellett... :DFigyelmeztetés:SLASH, AU, 16-os korhatár, fluff





	Mackóm

**Mackóm**

 

Derek döbbenten meredt a Hale-ház teraszán fekvő medvére. Nem számított ekkora meglepetésre, mikor kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót. Mégis mit keresett ott? Az ösztönei nem jeleztek veszélyt, így sejtette, hogy az állat nem akart rátámadni, de a medvék nem mertek sosem ilyen közel jönni a házhoz.  
A medve – miután megérezte, hogy figyelik – Derekre tekintett. A vérfarkas látva az állat szemeit, rosszat sejtett. Valahogy olyan ismerősnek tűnt az a mézszínű tekintet. És az illata is ismerős volt számára. Stilest juttatta eszébe.

Stiles. A fiút már két napja nem látta, miután az közölte, hogy el kell utaznia. Derek nem szólt semmit, csak hümmögött valami köszönésfélét, és persze előtte jó alaposan megjelölte az illatával. Tudta, hogy hiányozni fog neki párja, főleg így teliholdkor, ami aznap este lesz, de nem akarta visszatartani a fiút. 

A medve közelebb lépett Derekhez, mire a vérfarkas ösztönösen rámordult, de az állat meg se rezzent, mintha tudná, hogy a férfi nem fog ártani neki. A medve egyre csak közeledett, míg oda nem ért Derek elé. A férfinál jóval nagyobb állat odahajolt Derekhez – mire a vérfarkast újra megcsapta az illata –, majd orrát a másik arcához dörgölte. Dereknek, bár nem ismerte volna be senkinek, jólesett a mozdulat, otthonos, szeretetteli érzéssel árasztotta el, pontosan olyannal, amit Stiles mellett érzett. Kezeit lassan a medve hátára vezette, majd végigsimított a selymes bundán, ami pontosan olyan volt, mint párja hajának selymessége, mikor beletúr, ha kettesben vannak.  
Döbbenten érzékelte, ahogy a bunda lassan eltűnik a kezei közül, helyette sima bőrt tapint, és hogy a nála jóval nagyobb test is összemegy, sokkal soványabb lesz, nyurgább.

– Stiles? – nézett rá a karjaiban tartott fiúra, aki kissé bűnbánóan emelte mézszín szemeit Derekre. – Hogyan?  
– Ne haragudj, hogy eddig nem beszéltem róla – suttogta Stiles. – Csak, hát, ez úgy volt, hogy mi... szóval te vérfarkas vagy, és nem tudtam, hogyan reagálnál. Apa szerint már el kellett volna mondanom, de féltem, hogy meggyűlölsz – hadarta szinte egy szuszra.  
– Nem gyűlöllek – mondta Derek.  
– Az jó – vigyorgott rá Stiles.  
– De attól még haragszom. El kellett volna mondanod. Ha bíznál bennem...  
– Én... én bízom benned, Derek! – felelte sietve Stiles. – Csak nem tudtam, hogyan is hozzam fel a dolgot. Még alig pár hete vagyunk együtt, és tudom, hogy már régebb óta ismerjük egymást, de mégsem kezdhettem azzal a kapcsolatunkat, hogy „Heló, vérmedve vagyok, aki egy nagy barna mackóvá változik, akarsz velem járni?”.

Derek csak horkantott. Nem tudott igazán haragudni a fiúra, hiszen megértette az aggodalmait, amiken ő is keresztülment.  
– Szóval ez volt az a bizonyos utazás? – kérdezte Derek.  
– Nem. Az Scott miatt volt. Szakított Kirával, és szüksége volt egy kis baráti jótanácsra – forgatta a szemeit Stiles. Scottie fiú sosem változott, mindig rossz lányba zúgott bele.  
– Van még valami, amiről tudnom kellene? – Derek nem akart több titkot kettejük között.  
– Nincs – lépett oda hozzá Stiles, majd kezével gyengéden végigsimított párja karján. Tudta, hogy ez a mozdulat mindig megenyhítette a vérfarkas szigorúságát.

Derek nagyot sóhajtott.  
– Most el kellene küldenélek.  
– De nem fogsz, mert imádsz – vigyorgott teli szájjal Stiles.  
– Az a te szerencséd – morogta Derek.

Este az erdőben sétáltak. Derek már farkas alakban volt, és élvezte párja és a természet jelenlétét maga körül. Stiles egészen éjfélig várt az átváltozással, majd Derek felé vette az irányt. A farkas rosszat sejtve kezdett el menekülni a nagy mackó elől, aminek a vége egy önfeledt kergetőzés lett, amiben persze Derek jól lehagyta a lomha Stilest, aki nagyobb teste miatt nehezebben mozgott.  
A mackó, hogy kipihenje magát, lefeküdt egy nagy halom levélre, majd jól meg is hempergőzött benne. Elégedetten feküdt a vackában. Derek lassan közelítette meg Stiles, tartott tőle, hogy valami csínyre számíthat a másiktól. Orrát a medve nyakához dörgölte, majd jólesően szusszantott egyet a számára oly' otthonos illatot érezve.

Stiles – mielőtt Derek észbe kaphatott volna – elkapta mancsaival a farkast, majd magához szorította.  
– Stiles, engedj el! – Így, hogy mindketten állat-alakban voltak, értették egymást. Már nem csak morgás és brummogás volt, hanem kommunikáció.  
– Shh, most ölelés idő van – brummogta Stiles elégedetten.  
Derek csak mordult egyet, de nem szabadította ki magát a mancsai alól. Kellemes és békés volt így feküdni, egymáshoz közel lenni. Így szunyókáltak el.

Reggel Derek alig bírta ki mosolygás nélkül – ami bála igen ritka volt –, mikor meglátta Stilest. A fiú haja tele volt száraz levelekkel, hála az éjszakai hempergőzésnek. Stiles észlelve a férfi szórakozottságát, csak fintorgott egyet.  
– Nem vicces! – duzzogott, majd megpróbálta kiszedni a faleveleket a hajából. – Tudod, máskor szexi lenne a mosolyod, de nem az én káromra. – Végül Derek szabadította meg az idegesítő levelektől, pedig este Stilesnak még semmi gondja sem volt velük.

Egymás kezét fogva sétáltak vissza a Hale-házhoz. Ez volt az eddigi legérdekesebb teliholdjuk, és Derek biztos volt benne, hogy az ő mackója mellett a többi sem lesz unalmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Várom a véleményeiteket, vagy dobjatok egy szívecskét, hogy tudjam, tetszett-e. :)


End file.
